


Love on the Brain

by hades_bitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Iruka has plans for Kakashi, Light BDSM, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Ninja, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, Shameless Smut, Some feeling in this one, for Kinktober 2020, i guess, im so funny, ride that cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch
Summary: Iruka wants to try something different tonight. It can't possibly work out well for Kakashi... or will it?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Love on the Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, it's your friendly neighborhood Underworld God~  
> Day 1- Blindfold  
> Enjoy!  
> I do have a playlist for this series~ [Kinktober 2020](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7spBK7sNVi4EAawXKNCpY4?si=R5-whGV0QLqtg7xvt8PN9Q)

The door slams, Iruka’s body pushed against it, his arms held above his head by his wrists in one gloved hand. Kakashi brings his body flush to Iruka, the other hand clamped on the back of his neck, bringing them impossibly close. Kakashi kisses him like he was gone on a year-long mission and just came home. His tongue sweeps across Iruka’s lips, asking for permission, and he grants it. Kakashi slowly twirls, and curls his tongue against Iruka’s, exploring like the first time they kissed.

Iruka can taste the plum wine lingering on Kakashi’s tongue. They part, a thin string of saliva the only thing connecting them. Panting like they just ran one of Gai laps around the village. When Iruka invited Kakashi inside to finish their date night, he was expecting this but he needs to take control before Kakashi takes the reins tonight. Iruka has a plan to try out on Kakashi. But when Kakashi trails small sweet kisses to the junction where his neck meets his shoulder and bites down  _ hard _ , it makes Iruka’s brain short circuit as he keens, his knees feeling like jelly. Iruka lets him mouth on his sensitive neck, before he loosens one arm from the hold above him, and pulls on Kakashi’s hair, pulling him off, a groan coming from the older man.

“Wait Kakashi lets not fuck in the foyer, please? I wanna try something different tonight.” Iruka pants out, still holding Kakashi back from attacking his neck. Kakashi backs off, dropping his other arm, once he figures out that Iruka isn’t going to give up.

“Didn’t stop me two days ago. What do you have in mind?” Kakashi gives Iruka whiplash from the statement but chooses to ignore it, as Kakashi's curiosity is now peaked.

Iruka cocks his head, placing his hands on his hips, looking up from his eyelashes; “Go to the bedroom and find out.” Kakashi just perks an eyebrow before giving Iruka one last longing kiss and saunters to the bedroom. 

“Oh and be a good boy, and please take off all your clothes, and sit in the chair!” Iruka shouts toward him, as he finds the last part that he needed to enact his plan. He hid it before they left for their date. He grabs the red silk blindfold — a sweet thrill runs up and down his vertebrae. Walking to the bedroom and waiting a few seconds before entering, and his breath is taken away. In the middle of the room, sits Kakashi in all his glory. It may not be the first time he’s seen Kakashi nude, (and hopes it will never be the last) but butterflies always flutter in him, at having the chance to see Kakashi like this. Kakashi looks at him and his clothes, wondering why he is the only one naked here. 

Ignoring the questioning looks, Iruka now stands behind Kakashi, and he bends down to whisper in his ear, “Do you remember your safe words?” Iruka makes sure to brush his lips on the tip of Kakashi’s sensitive ear. 

“Y-yea,” he stutters a bit, “dog for green, cat for yellow, and hound for red.” From Iruka's God's point of view of Kakashi, he can see that he already has a semi-hard on. 

Silence breaks the room as Iruka eyes the scarlet flush, as it travels down Kakashi's pale body from being watched. Iruka lifts the red-dyed cloth in front of Kakashi to show him. Kakashi nods his head, and Iruka ties it on him. Taking a step back — the thrill returns tenfold.

_ Damn, he looks so beautiful. And he’s all mine. _

Giving a smirk, Iruka undresses loudly making sure Kakashi can hear him. In the nude he walks around the chair a few laps quietly, blowing cool air on the spots he knows that will get Kakashi crying out. Muscles tremble in the brown chair, Kakashi gripping the seat of the chair like his life depends on it. 

Stopping in front of him and gets on his knees. Iruka licks a long stripe from the base of Kakashi's cock to tip before sucking on the glands, making the other twitch and groan deeply. The act of Kakashi not knowing what's going to happen next fills a sick meter in Iruka. He sucks in more as Kakashi’s fingers find their way into his hair, and Kakashi uses his hair to direct him, bobbing up and down as Kakashi makes Iruka go deeper, til he reaches the base; his mouth completely full.

Iruka swallows and moves his tongue around Kakashi, which pulls a deep moan from the blinded man, and he bucks his hips, making Iruka clench his throat around Kakashi. Iruka slowly drags his mouth off his cock and looks up to see Kakashi sweating, and panting heavily.    
“Status?” Iruka needs to ask, to know his partner is doing alright. Kakashi swallows like his mouth is dry, “D-dog.” Iruka nods his head before getting up to kiss Kakashi, knowing that he tastes like him. Their lips glide across each other before Iruka leaves to prepare himself. 

Grabbing the lube he goes to the bed, getting a sick shot of pleasure from knowing Kakashi can’t see him but will _hear_ him. Laying on his chest, he faces Kakashi, with his ass in the air and pops open the bottle squeezing a nice amount on his fingers. He rubs the ring of muscles, closing his eyes, shuddering as he loosens up before he puts his finger in, rubbing the lube around. He gasps out when he adds the second finger, a wet sound filling up the room. Taking a quick glance at Kakashi, and he sees that Kakashi's head is thrown back as he slowly rubs himself to the sounds of Iruka fucking himself on his fingers. When the third finger is added, nothing holds back Iruka’s whimpers and whines, as he finds his prostate and pressing against the nerves. Stopping before he cums too early, he waits to calm down, before removing his fingers; the slick noise loud amongst the moans.

Getting off the bed with wobbly legs, he stumbles over to Kakashi and straddles the strong legs. Kakashi hands fly to his hips pulling him closer, their erections briefly rubbing against each other, causing both to moan out.

Kakashi kisses him sloppily as Iruka lifts up slightly, guiding his cock in him, both groaning as Iruka slowly bottoms out. He can feel Kakashi shuddering underneath him, holding himself back as he waits for Iruka to move. Using Kakashi’s shoulders, Iruka lifts up and goes back down, eliciting a hiss from Kakashi and a creak from the chair. Hooking his arms around Kakashi's neck, Iruka moves faster on him, as Kakashi hands grip his hips helping Iruka ride him.

The build-up from tonight washes over Kakashi and Iruka fast, and they are close. Bringing Kakashi's head to his, Iruka pulls the red silk off Kakashi and he watches as both eyes zero in on Iruka; the grey one is blown, and the sharingan recording the end of this session. 

The pleasure of having Kakashi just looking at  _ him  _ pushes Iruka over the edge as he throws his head back, clenching around Kakashi and cums between them. Kakashi thrusting a few more times before he too follows.

Kakashi sits back in the chair and Iruka lays on him both trying to catch their breath. Iruka leans forward more, Kakashi shuddering as his limp cock slips out. “Was this the plan you have for tonight? Is this why we didn’t fuck in the foyer?” Kakashi mumbles into Iruka hair. Iruka pinches him, growling, “Be grateful I do anything for you at all.” Kakashi chuckles, rubbing the sore spot. 

“Can you move?”

“I can’t really feel my legs right now, so no, I can’t.” 

Kakashi pats Iruka's head, before grabbing under his thighs, making sure Iruka's arms are still over his neck and standing up from the chair, Iruka in his arms. Kakashi lays him down on the bed, leaving to fetch a warm washcloth, wiping them both down before getting in bed. He pulls the covers over them, bringing Iruka to his chest, placing his arm over Iruka’s middle and kissing his shoulder blade.

“I immensely enjoyed tonight, thank you sensei.” Kakashi mumbles into his skin, already falling asleep. 

“Yea, me too.” Iruka holds his hand, squeezing. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too”

The chair and red silk hanging off it, are forgotten as they fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> End of Day One!!  
> I saw this [Post](https://vgersix.tumblr.com/post/628362845841735680/vgersix-hello-there-naughty-children-i-made-a) on Tumblr and thought. "Ah fuck it let's do it!" I have all the days planned out with pairings, and vague plots, its just I gotta write it now. Easier said than done... I am but a simple student doing zoom college. I know I will definitely miss some days, but I will post them all.  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://hades-bitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
